


found you

by vivisavior



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Humour I guess, chuusoul if you squint, it's not that graphic but still, lipves if you squint really hard, sana and haseul make an appearance, tw blood, vampire and time travel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisavior/pseuds/vivisavior
Summary: jinsol is a time traveler who meets a vampire, it's thrilling
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 46





	found you

**Author's Note:**

> hi good-whatever-time-of-the-day-it-is-for-you (good evening for me rn)  
> i thought about this au for a long time so here it is  
> i hope it makes sense to all of you and you enjoy it
> 
> english still not my first language

Jinsol always ended up in closets while traveling but this was new. She was indeed in a closet again but she never traveled so far in time. She was now in the middle of the 17th century, what year exactly she wasn't so sure. She tried to check her watch but it was way too dark in that damn closet.

Her whole body stiffened, when she heard muffled noises coming from outside of the closet. She opened the sliding door slightly to see who could be outside. Maybe she was about to witness some important historic events just before her time traveler's eyes.

Her eyes widened when she gazed at the scene. A woman was biting a man's neck. Jinsol was unable to look away. The woman, long dark locks and wrapped in beautiful and obviously expensive fabrics, looked up in Jinsol's direction. She gulped, her body was telling her something was wrong and that woman was a threat. She was gorgeous with her long black hair, her glinting eyes. The woman raised an eyebrow still looking at the closet, she licked her _oh so pretty_ lips tainted with blood. Clearly this woman did bite the man for his blood and not for foreplay. All her senses were on alert, telling her she was undoubtedly in danger but this woman had something, her rosy cheeks, her full lips, her shiny eyes, the way she was keeping the man under her like it was so easy to her. She was captivating. The woman wiped her bloodied mouth, gazed back at the man under her, and whispered something Jinsol couldn't hear. She glanced at the closet again. Jinsol was sure that woman knew she was here, but for some reason she didn’t do anything.

Jinsol's watch lighted up slightly, it was time for her to go home. She moved without tearing her eyes from the woman and the second after, she was back in her lab to Jungeun playing on her phone. Without looking up she said, "Welcome back Jinsol, how was the 17th century?"

Jinsol sighed as she was sitting down. She threw her watch on her desk and said:

"I don't know."

  
  


• ──── ⁂ ──── •

  
  


The second time they met Jinsol was a bit surprised but still she was kind of expecting it. Just not in Europe in the middle of the 18th century.

As always she appeared in a closet but this time, the door opened before she had time to register where she was and she fell on the wooden floor.

"Is it some kind of image that you're always in my closet?"

Jinsol tried to scramble herself away from the woman but she was too slow, she already had her foot on a piece of her coat.

_Long coat, wrong coat, noted._

But something else caught Jinsol's attention. "How do you know it's me?"

The woman scrunched up her face a little.

_Cute. No, Jinsol not cute, threat. THREAT!_

"Your smell."

The woman tilted her head. "Who are you?"

Jinsol flinched at the tone. How could this woman who was eating a man at their last encounter think she was a potential danger.

She took time to study the woman. She still had rosy cheeks, pretty lips and beautiful eyes. Something was wrong with this. Why did this woman look so alive?

"Y-you wouldn't believe me."

The woman hummed closing her eyes for a moment and nodded. "I eat human blood to live, try me."

The time traveler began to sweat, she really didn't want to know that kind of information, but more than this, she was potentially her next meal and Jinsol did not plan to die that way. The woman scoffed loudly. "Should I call my Gumiho friend?"

All the colors of Jinsol's face drained in an instant. She choked "please no!"

"So you know what Gumiho is. And my kind?"

Jinsol gulped before nodding rapidly. The woman hummed again before asking "Who are you?"

Jinsol pursed her lips in a thin line. "Would you believe me if I say I'm from the future?"

She crouched in front of the time traveler who curled up as far as she could from the woman and took a moment to think about it.

"It is far from being the most unsettling thing I’ve heard in my life."

Now Jinsol wondered what this woman could've ever heard to be more strange than the piece of information she just shared.

Her watch lighted up, informing her she was ready for a new jump in time.

"I-I need to go now."

The woman tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

"Before you go, do they have a name for my kind in the future?"

Jinsol's brows shot up before a little frown settled on her face.

"I can't tell you. It could alter the future."

The woman smiled softly. _What a pretty smile, why does she have to eat people tho. Jinsol focus._

"I'm sure Gumiho Jo would be delighted to alter your future and eat your fresh liver."

Jinsol grimaced before squeaking "Vampire. Your kind. The name is vampire!"

She let go of Jinsol coat and walked out of the room without a word, just a small smile on her lips.

Jinsol didn't really understand and the only thing she knew was that it was time to come back home.

When she came back to her lab, she sat down on the floor. Jungeun looked up with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

She only whispered, "I don't know".

  
  


• ──── ⁂ ──── •

  
  


This time when they met, Jinsol was ready to fight for her life. The vampire never really threatened her but still, it was better to be safe. So she has a knife strapped on her right thigh.

But even this time, Jinsol was not ready for what she was about to see. She didn't appear in a closet like she usually did but in a giant hot spring bath with a naked woman who was definitely not the cute vampire but still very pleasant to look at. The naked woman has a fox tail, strangely enough. She watched her with a wide smile, not the creepy kind, just the pleasantly surprised one. But Jinsol was having none of it and crawled out of the bath as fast as she could just to be stopped by another pretty woman wrapped in a kimono.

"Looks like my meal has arrived!"

Standing tall in front of the woman who just called her a meal, Jinsol's face went white.

_She called me her meal, not snack. Crap crap crap._

Jinsol managed to squeak some words while studying the woman. This one had more fox tails and fluffy fox ears, meaning she was a kumiho. She wasn’t really surprised, she met a vampire the two last times, why not another mythical being?

"Oh my god, who are you?"

She tried to run toward the door but the gumiho was much faster than her but before Jinsol had time to register what was happening, she was tied to a beam like a ham.

The woman snickered "We'll wait till Chuu comes back to see what we'll do to you!"

Of all the things Jinsol prepared herself to fight against, this wasn't on the list. And who the hell was Chuu?

The woman soaking in the water, who was a kitsune if Jinsol remembered her readings correctly, smiled and said joyfully "I hope you're a fun one because I'm really bored these days!" and pouted cutely.

Not much later, another woman entered the room and Jinsol didn't know if she had to be scared or relieved. The vampire was there. _Her_ vampire was here.

Chuu ( _that was her name, right?_ ) frowned and untied Jinsol who flopped pathetically on the ground whispering a thank you. The vampire hissed toward the other two women "She is not here nor for your entertainment Sana, nor to be your meal Haseul!"

A door slid open and a Japanese officer came in. He snickered to himself, probably really proud of himself to find defenseless women. He launched himself on Jinsol as she was the closest to him. She wrestled with the officer for a minute till the moment he put his hand on his gun and shot Jinsol on her left arm. She fell on her knees screaming at the sharp pain. She took a few seconds to recover, relying on the boost of adrenaline to move. She grabbed her knife and without a second thought, she stabbed him under his chin. He dropped dead on the floor. Jinsol fell back on the ground and looked for some comfort somewhere. She just killed someone. She met Chuu's gleaming eyes, but there was no comfort. Her gaze was fixed on her wound, she caught her licking her lips. Jinsol's vision got slightly blurry and her brain took in what she just did. She trembled, feeling a wave of disgust, her stomach in her throat. She threw up once. Haseul snorted "It's her first kill that's cute."

Sana got up from the water and walked near the time traveler to take her knife. She squatted and kissed Jinsol's forehead craddling her cheek "We could've handled this one sweetheart, but thank you, that was very nice of you."

She turned around to cut open the body of the man. Jinsol threw up again. Her body felt heavy, she was starting to lose all her strength. Before fainting, she saw Chuu moving towards a pair of sliding doors that she closed behind her, glancing one last time at Jinsol.

Jinsol woke up to the cries and screams of a woman. Most likely Chuu's because Haseul and Sana were next to her. She tried to get up, groaning at how heavy her body felt. She was feeling dizzy and even with all the will of the world, her body wouldn’t get up.

Sana leaned in and whispered in her ear "You wouldn't want to alter the future would you?"

Jinsol clenched her jaw, of course not. She wasn't supposed to interact with anything or anyone in the past. She sighed, trying to focus on what she could do next.

"Can you help me?"

Sana looked at her curiously and nodded with a small pout on her lips.

"I need you to press this little red button for me, I can't with my arm"

The woman smiled softly and whispered "of course"

  
  


The second after Jinsol was in her lab. She closed her eyes while falling on the ground. Jungeun ran to catch her. "Jinsol what happened?!"

"I don't know"

  
  


• ──── ⁂ ──── •

  
  
  


A few days after the incident, Sooyoung, came to visit her friends’ lab.

"Holà losers, how you doing?"

She sat across Jinsol who was working on her desk with only her right hand available. She grabbed a slice of pizza and put her legs on Jinsol's desk. Jinsol's face turned red from anger and would’ve gladly stabbed Sooyoung with her screwdriver. The woman almost fell off her chair and frowned while getting up. She turned to look at Jungeun "What's up with her?"

Jungeun shrugged "I don't know she's like that since her last jump."

Sooyoung hummed, pursing her lips and shrugged. Jinsol has always been a little moody and a psycho. For real who would willingly travel through time? Definitely not Sooyoung, living in the present was already hard enough.

"Anyway. I have a friend who told me she was bored so you know I said she could come here because you know-"

Jinsol looked up with a scowl "We aren't here for you to get laid Sooyoung!"

Before Sooyoung could talk again they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh must be her!"

She skipped to the door and welcomed her friend. Jinsol got back to her work.

"So here's Chuu!"

Jinsol jumped off her seat at the name and looked up. That's her. That's really her. She was really here with her rosy cheeks, her gleaming eyes and her pretty lips.

"You!"

Chuu nodded slowly.

"Jinsol."

Sooyoung scrunched up her face "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Jungeun realised something and smiled at Jinsol. Her friend did mentioned several encounters with a woman, a vampire, she didn’t think much of it at first. She just thought her friend was going a little crazy due to time travel but obviously the woman existed. She grabbed Sooyoung’s arm whispering suggestively in her ear "Would you mind coming with me? I have something to show you."

Sooyoung's face turned red, even the tip of her ears as she stuttered her answer "Y-yeah. Of course. Alright."

With one last glance at Jinsol, they left the lab. Chuu and Jinsol were now alone.

Jinsol sighed and sat back. "How did you know I was here?"

She gestured to Chuu to sit next to her. The vampire hesitated for a second but sat anyway.

"I didn't."

She watched Jinsol's lips turning into a pout. She sighed.

"To be honest with you, I was worried."

Jinsol's brows shot up almost comically and she looked at the vampire curiously. Chuu bit her lips to not smile, Jinsol was adorable.

"You never showed up after you...killed that soldier."

The time traveler hummed.

"Not gonna lie but shit hurts, it was only four days ago."

"Centuries for me. I thought you died."

Jinsol smiled and wiggled her brows "Oh! Oh you like me!"

Chuu just rolled her eyes at Jinsol's remark and just said "now I understand."

"What?"

"Why you never showed up."

The other girl tilted her head and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"It's because I found you today."

Jinsol leaned on her chair while nodding slowly. She realized they were alone in her lab. She started to get a little angsty, she bit her lips and furrowed her brows.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Chuu shook her head with a smile. "You're by far the most intriguing thing that happened to me, Jinsol."

Jinsol was beaming. She was relieved but more than anything, she was glad that the vampire cared about her. They met only a few times but those encounters were intense.

"I found myself waiting for you."

The woman was still smiling but Chuu saw something changing in her eyes. She gently nudged her, urging her to tell what was on her mind.

"When I woke up. I heard you. You were screaming and I...I wanted to kill whoever was doing that to you."

Chuu chuckled and shrugged. "He did torture me. But you know, I did far worse to him."

Jinsol nodded with disgust written all over her face.

"Sana told me I shouldn't alter the future and helped me to leave. You told them about me?"

"It's not easy to find other immortals, we did end up talking about a thing or two. Did you talk about me?"

"Only to Jungeun. Well, only Jungeun and Sooyoung know I have that thing." She pointed at her watch on the desk.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment. Jinsol was the one to break it "I have a question, how do you know Sooyoung?"

"Coincidence. She does resemble one of my old friends, though."

Jinsol nodded in understanding. She winced, the effect of her meds was slowly fading away and her arm started hurting again.

"I can help you with that."

Jinsol's eyes widened. "What?"

"Vampires can numb the pain, that's how we feed."

"Oh just like mosquitoes!"

Chuu groaned.

"I wish you didn't compare me to mosquitoes but yes."

Jinsol apologized sheepishly.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"I promise I won't bite."

"I wouldn't mind, Chuu" Jinsol wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Chuu threw her head back laughing and it was the first time she actually saw the vampire’s fangs. She blushed slightly at the thought of Chuu biting her.

She leaned to Jinsol's ear "My real name is Jiwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed this story don't forget to comment and leave kudos uwu
> 
> also hm give some love to [twelve](https://twitter.com/chuusoulhyewon) for all her amazing (chuusoul) aus that keep me awake at ungodly hours


End file.
